Grand Age of Pirates
by Draco82
Summary: On the way to Arabasta, the Straw Hat crew met up with a man the flew into their lives. I am not good at summaries, but I promise it will be good. Note I started this story a long time ago and now gettin back into writing. I hope you enjoy
1. Chapter 1: Enter the Blond Malestorm

Hello, I am redoing the original idea to his series I started so long ago. Something's happened in my life so I had to put it on hold. Now I am coming back to it and redoing my original idea. I don't not own the ideas of Naruto or One piece.

I hope you all read and enjoy this story, and chapters to come

**Grand Age of Pirates:**

**Chapter 1: Enter the Blond Malestorm**

It was a sunny day out of the ocean of the Grand Line. After the adventure to save Nami life on Drum Island, the Mugiwara Kaizokudan continued on their journey to Alabasta. They quest was to help Princess Vivi to save her kingdom from the leader of Baroque Work, Mister 1, Crocodile. He was one of the world's government Shichibukai. However that didn't seem to scare anyone in the Mugiwara crew, because they were determined to help Vivi succeed in saving her country. They even obtained a new member of the crew, when they made the stop over at Drum Island. Tony Chopper was the ships doctor for the crew, even if he was a reindeer with a blue nose.

At the moment Luffy was being interrogated by the ships cook Sanji about the missing rations of food. Luffy was currently trying to avoid Sanji's gaze during the whole interview process. Meanwhile Zoro was sitting off to the side, while Vivi and Nami were leaning on the rail on the second level of the Go Merry. Carcue, Chopper, and Usopp were currently fishing to try and catch some food, since they were missing food. All three of the members fishing had food hanging from their mouths.

"How is it that the rations I prepared to last the eight of us until we reached Arabasta…suddenly disappeared in the middle of the night. Don't give that, you have a terrible poker face." Asked Sanji in a serious. Meanwhile Luffy was waving Sanji. However at the moment Luffy would not look Sanji in the eye as he talked to him. Sanji seem to know it was Luffy, so he stood back up and said "Oh you have some crumbs by your mouth." Luffy suddenly paniced and said "Crap! Leftovers!" Luffy covered his mouth as he Sanji stared him down. With even a warning, Sanji screams "SO IT WAS YOU!" and unleashed a violent kick at Luffy that sent him flying across the deck of the ship. Luffy bounced off the deck and hit his head into the wall on the other side of the ship. Everyone didn't seem to show any emotion at that, but Sanji turned to Nami and said "You see that Nami-swan. My giant mousetrap isn't enough anymore! You gotta buy me a refrigerator with a lock!" At the moment Sanji spoke in a nice gentle voice as he gazed at the navigator of the ship. Nami seemed to be thinking about the idea as she spoke to Sanji, "You've got a point…I'll think about it. Our lives probably depend on it." Said Nami as he looked away from Sanji at that moment, while holding her map. Meanwhile Chopper, Usopp and Carue were fishing as they looked away from everyone, no one yet noticing that they were chewing food in their mouths.

Usopp swallowed his food as he they were finishing continued. "Well then! We have to catch some fish for Sanji-kun." Said Usopp as he continued his fishing. At that moment Sanji just noticed something about the three of them and made his way over to them. Sanji stood behind the three fishermen asked, "Oh, is it going well?" The three of them froze for a moment and slowly turned to Sanji. They each held a smile on their faces and Usopp spoke for them, "Of course!" They quickly turned away from Sanji and went back to fishing. Each of the three fishermen held a look of dread on their faces. Sanji meanwhile simple smash all three of their heads together and left them be for the moment. Sanji sighed and said "Jeez, I can't take my eyes off you for a second." With that said, Sanji left the three of them and went about his duties on the ship.

Sanji returned to below the deck to try and salvage their food problems. After he left the deck, Nami noticed something different with the wind. The wind seemed to pick up a bit in the area, like a storm was coming. However there were no storm clouds in the air. Suddenly as the crew went about their business, a whizzing sound could be heard in the air. Nami tired to figure out the reason of the sound, but something zoomed past the deck of the ship. The ship rocked for a moment as everyone held onto to something, except Zoro who continued to lay on the deck asleep. Everyone on the deck was quite surprised as the powerful wind blew by them. They all looked around trying to find the reason for it.

"Umm…excuse me!" said a voice. Everyone continued to look around for the source of the voice, but could find no one on the ship. They where confused for a moment, that was until Usopp screamed scared, "WE ARE HAUNTED BY A GHOST!" His voice was filled with panic, that also all over his face. The crew around the ship all had different reactions to this piece of knowledge. Usopp, Nami, Vivi, Chopper and Carue all paniced at this new information. Meanwhile Zoro didn't seem to care as he laid on the deck with a care in the world. Luffy grew with excitement as he and said "COOL A GHOST!" During this all this commotion the voice cut in again. He was laughing and tired to control himself. Everyone stopped what they were doing and waited. The voice stopped his laughing and spoke to them again. "Up here. I hate to disappoint you all…but I am no ghost." Said the voice above them all. Everyone at that moment looked up to see the owner of the voice. Their sitting Indian style was a blond hair man, with cerulean eyes. He wore a dark blue long sleeve shirt that was a little baggy at the end of the sleeves. He was also wearing a pair of baggy black pants with at least six pockets, with a pair of black boots. Finally around his neck was a bright orange scarf, which went down to the middle of his back. At this moment Sanji came out from below deck and say everyone looking up. Sanji joined them and his jaw started to hang. Everyone seemed to hold different reactions to the newcomer above the ship. The looks all fell between shocks, terrified, or amazed, except for Zoro as he continued to lay down on his back on the deck of the ship. The suddenly was lowered down to the deck of the ship, as he stood gently placed his feet down on the deck. He stood in front of the group and waited for someone to respond.

Luffy walked over to the blond hair man and said, "You will join my crew right?" Everyone got gawking reach actions to Luffy sudden boldness to the new guy. Sanji screamed at Luffy and said "BAKA YOU DIDN'T EVEN ASK HIM FOR HIS NAME YET!" Luffy thought about it for a moment and "Oh your right…what is your name? Also join my crew." Everyone else on the crew got a sweat drop, even the blond hair man did at that moment. After taking a moment to compose himself, the blond man looked at the crew and said "I don't remember my real name…but most people I meet call me Naruto!"

Nami came over as she tired to see his intentions. "So I have a few questions to ask you. One why does everyone call you Naruto, and second how where you able to stay up in the air like that." Naruto looked at Nami and smiled at her. He held his hand out and said "That is an easy one to answer! Because I at some point in my life…I ate an Akuma no Mi. I am the air man." Said Naruto as he suddenly a little bit of air seemed to gather in his hand and transformed into a little visible ball of condensed wind. Everyone was shocked to see this display of power. After a moment the ball dissipated and Naruto looked at the crew and waited for their reactions to disappear. "Logia type…" whispered Zora as everyone was shocked sight of Naruto's power. Everyone seemed to calm down, except for Luffy as he said "You will join my crew!" Naruto threw the whole time just smiled, and said "Well I was wondering if you can give me directions to Arabasta. I was heading there, but I got lost so I was hoping you were heading the same way. I am gong there to meet up with someone." Said Naruto as he looked at the group in front of them. Nami got a look in her eye and said "Oh…well then that is going to cost you something…" She held a devious smile on her face as she waited for Naruto to make an offer.

"Nami-swan is so cute when she is negotiating!" said Sanji as people waited for Naruto reaction. Naruto reached into one of his pockets and pulled out a tiny brown shack. He reached into it and said "Well..I have some money, but its not much." He reached into it and pulled out three diamonds and held them out to Nami. "Will this do as payment? I heard these are valuable." Finished Naruto as he looked at Nami with a guessing look. Nami eyes gleamed with excitement and said "OH YES THIS WILL DO! PLEASE TAKE ANY ROOM YOU WANT…except for Vivi's room and mine. Nami quickly took the diamonds away from Naruto as she seemed to skip to her room to the diamonds away.

Everyone attention seemed to be focus on Naruto now, and not there hungry stomachs. Vivi seemed to take the lead and asked, "So Naruto, why are you going to Arabasta? I am just curious." Naruto looked at the blue haired girl and said "I don't know…I just want to find my place in the world."

Usopp came over and said, "Since you are joining our crew…I need to ask you a few questions." Naruto and Vivi looked at him with a confused face. "Question one…can you fly?" Naruto going along with this, just nodded and said "Yes." At this moment Luffy joined in and said "Show! Show! Show!" Chopper was hiding behind Luffy as he waited for Naruto to show them his powers. Soon Carue, Usopp, and Chopper joined Luffy in his chant for Naruto to show them. Naruto soon gave up and sighed. "Fine I will show you. said Naruto as he waited for someone to step back. Suddenly without warning Naruto rocketed off into the sky and started to fly around the ship. Naruto zoomed threw the sky as Luffy, Usopp, Chopper and Carue cheered him on. Naruto did some barrel rolls, a flip in air, and continued to do tricks while he flew. After a minute of this did Naruto land back on the deck. Vivi was watching this whole time and found herself remembering those times she flew on Pell-sama back over Arabasta. She smiled gently at this moment. Naruto was now with Usopp, Luffy, Chopper doing some from of kick line as their new nakama.

Naruto looked at his new friends and said "So what do you guys have to eat?" asked Naruto. Everyone suddenly got nervous as they were afraid to answer his question, since Luffy and few others ate all their food.

The next day pretty much revolved around fishing for the crew that ate all of the food. This proved no luck since they didn't have any bait either, since a certain captain ate all the bait on the ship. Vivi was walking across the deck, when she spotted a giant pillar of smoke coming out of the ocean. Vivi quickly went to go get Nami, since she would probably know what was going on by the smoke. She ran into the cabin to find Nami looking over some maps, Naruto seemed to be sitting at the same table, and Chopper was fixing his medical area of the ship. Vivi burst into the room and said "Nami-san, there's something wrong! Come quick!"

Everyone moved outside to see the steam rising out of the water. Nami looked at the steam cloud and said "Oh don't worry. It's nothing. Just some steam." Nami would go on to explain how the steam is from a volcano. Sanji got a look with hearts in his eyes as Nami finished talking about it. Naruto rolled his eyes at Sanji, "Damn Ero-cook." Said Naruto as he leaned over the rail. Sanji looked at Naruto and asked "What did you say to me?" Naruto looked at him and said with a staight face, "Nothing."

Luffy went on to complain that he was hungry to Sanji. Sanji said he would got into the galley and try to find something to eat. At that moment they went threw the steam cloud, only to discover it smelled of sulfer and was really thick. Everyone was suffering because of it, but Nami just told them to endure it.

After going threw the cloud of steam it appeared that Luffy and Usopp finally caught something. However with disappointment discovered that it was actually a weird person hanging on to Carue. He appeared to be wearing make up and had swans on his shoulder. He started to scream, "OH NO! Why am I grabbing a spot-billed duck I only just met?" Luffy came up with the idea that the man was a mermaid. Suddenly the guy holding onto Carue, spilled and fell into the water. The man screamed that he was a hammar and was sinking into the ocean. The crew quickly dragged him on to the deck, and the man just knelt there as he seemed to catch his breath. "My life has been saved by pirates that I do not even know. I will never forget your kindness! Oh, but I was wondering if I might have a bowl of warm soup?" asked the man. Everyone that stood in front of him, even Naruto screamed at him and said "WE DON'T HAVE ANY!" Zoro even said "WE'RE STARVING TOO!"

The man didn't appeard to be affected as he looked up and say Vivi. "Well aren't you a cuuute!" He winked at her, but Vivi seemed more scared by the act, then attracted. Luffy looked at the man said "You can't swim, huh?"

The man said "You're so right there. I ate a devil fruit."

Usopp looked at him curiously and said "Ah, which one?"

The man stood up and looked at everyone, "I suppose there's no need to rush while I wait for my ship to come get me. I might as well put on a show! Prepare to witness my ability" Luffy seemed excited to see the show, but was smacked hard in the face. Everyone quickly prepared to attack the man, but was shocked to hear and see Luffy face on the man in front of them. Luffy somersaulted back up and said "It's me!" Everyone on the deck was shocked by this turn of events. The man went on to explain that he touches his face with his left hand, he returns to normal. However if he touches his face with his right hand, he copy some else body and face. He said the he ate the Mane Mane fruit. After which he went and touched everyone face as they were still getting over their shocked expressions. He started cycling threw the people faces that he touched. This included Usopp, Nami, Zoro, Chopper and Naruto. They were still completely shocked that he even copied their voices too. He even showed off Nami's body to the rest of the crew. The man knocked onto the ground in a couple of seconds knocked out. Nami had a look on rage on her face at the moment. After a few seconds Naruto said "Do me! Do me! I want to see mine!"

The man enjoying the attention of his new friends did a twirl and said "Ready!" He touched his face with is right hand, but nothing happened. The men looked at Naruto and touched his face again, and proceed with the same process. However the results were the same thing. Everyone was confused by this and looked at Naruto. Naruto looked at everyone and smacked himself in the head. "Oh yea…I am not technically affected by Devil Fruit powers or something…" said Naruto. "The fruit I ate is called the Ea Ea no Mi. It a Logia type fruit but for some reason nullifies the affect of other devil fruits. But a draw back to that is I am not invulnerable or change my body to an element unlike other logia types."

However this did not stop the show, as Luffy, Chopper, and Usopp wanted to see more faces. The man not refusing the attention proceeded to cycle threw his faces. At one moment Vivi got a scared expression in her eyes and slumped a bit on the rail. No one noticed as the man ship showed up. The man left the ship, and the man crew welcomed him back. "Welcome back Mr.2 Bon Clay-sama." With that the ship pulled away and left the Merry behind. Everyone seemed to get shocked expression on their faces, except for Naruto. He looked at everyone confused about what was going on. Everyone turned to Vivi as she went on to explain the situation to them about Mister 2. Naruto was still trying to figure this out for a minute. He didn't understand anything that was going on, until Vivi noticed his confused gaze. Vivi looked at Naruto and said "You should leave us Naruto-san. I don't want you to get dragged into all of this."

Naruto looked at Vivi and said "What are you guys talking about?" Nami cut in and said "I will explain this all to you then."

After ten minutes Naruto understood what was going on. Naruto didn't say anything at all as he appeared to be thinking about something. "So you are all going to Vivi's home land to save them. I can see it's a worthy goal, but why would pirates do something for a princess? I never heard of that one before." Said Naruto as he looked at the crew. Vivi seemed sad for a moment, but was shocked to hear Luffy scream at Naruto. "SHE IS OUR NAKAMA! WE WILL HELP HER!" Naruto was a little taken back from that statement. He could feel a tingling sensation run up his spine. He just stood there and looked at Luffy. It was the first time, that he say someone want to protect another with their lives. However at the moment, something flashed threw Naruto's mind. It was a man with long white hair. He held the some goofy smile on his face and weird marks under his eyes. Naruto held onto his head and as he remembered something for the first time in two years of his life. He looked at Naruto with a shocked look on his face. He couldn't believe it. He looked at Luffy and asked "Luffy…do you still have want me to join your crew?"

Luffy smiled at him and said "Of course."

Naruto smiled and said "Well then…its done. I am will join this crew and help Vivi as well." Everyone was shocked by this new announcement, except for Luffy who still held his smile on his face.

In the days to come, Naruto would soon earn himself a name as a member of the Mugiwara Kaizokudan.


	2. Chapter 2: Welcome to Arabasta!

I can't believe all the hits my first chapter got on its first day on the site and how many people liked it. I like to thank a few people out there for the reviews and Dynasty Rhapsody for his support and encourage starting writing. Destonus thanks again for helping fix the grammar on this.

Time to set sail!

Chapter 2: Welcome to Arabasta!

Soon after the departure of Mister 2, Bon Clay, everyone's hopes went up due to the extra help to the crew. The newcomer Naruto had agreed to take Luffy up on his offer to join the Mugiwara Kaizokudan. Some of the crew members, however were a little confused by his decision to suddenly join them. Zoro was anxious about Naruto. Sanji seemed to get in more arguments with Naruto than anyone else in the crew, since he called him 'Ero cook' every time they met each other. Sanji would then call him a baka and their augment wouldn't go beyond that. Chopper was wary of Naruto now, since he asked to join the crew and thought would try and spy on them. Nami was trying to figure out Naruto's angle, but didn't say anything since Naruto shared all of his money with the crew now. All the additional treasure they/she had now was enough to make her look the other way. Finally, Usopp went through a very detailed interview that got him no information on Naruto at all. Vivi was surprised by Naruto's willingness to put himself into danger for her when he barely knew her at all. At the end of the day, no one knew anything more about Naruto, except for the fact he ate a Devil Fruit called Hyūhyū Hyūhyū no mi, which allowed him to fly.

The only person that was really excited about having Naruto aboard was Luffy. Naruto's position on the ship wasn't even confirmed with the crew, which put the whole crew on eggshells around him. However those worries were also put the side with their stagery to fight against Mister 2, by making a mark for their crew. Also the fact they almost caught a giant Sea Cat, which would feed them as well.

Usopp and Chopper were scared for their lives, while Nami was calm about the situation. In the rear of the ship Sanji, Zoro, Luffy, and even Naruto were ready to fight the giant fish and capture it for dinner.

"OUR FIRST MEAL IN FOUR DAYS!" screamed Zoro as he drew his three swords.

"FOOD!" screamed Luffy as he seemed to prepare to throw a punch.

"CAT FISH RAMEN!" screamed Naruto as he seemed to gather wind his right hand.

After a second the Sea Cat seemed to pull back from the ship. Zoro saw this first and said "Ah! It pulled back!"

Luffy turned to Usopp and said "Reverse the ship! Back! BACK!"

Naruto was looking at the fish and said "IT WILL NOT GET FAR!"

Usopp looked at Luffy and said "Like I can do that!"

Sanji came out back from the galley with a kitchen knife and frying pan in hand. He ran to the back deck and said "Don't let it get away! Make sure you kill it!" Sanji stood with the other men of the crew and said "You better make some damn good cooking, you monster cat!"

Before anyone could act, however, they were suddenly hit in the back of their heads and hit the deck rail. Vivi held a broom in her hand, and all four men screamed "NO!" At that moment the Sea Cat swam away from the ship. It had a sweat drop on its head and thanked someone for stopping those monsters.

Luffy looked at Vivi and said "Vivi, what the hell do you think you're doing?"

Sanji looked at Vivi with a concerned look and said "Vivi-chan?"

Zoro lay lifeless on the ground.

"Hime?" asked Naruto as he finally looked at Vivi as he laid next to Zoro and rubbed the back of his head.

Vivi looked at them and said "You can't eat it. In Arabasta, Sea Cats are sacred creatures!"

Luffy at this moment was leaning over the rail and said "Why didn't you say so?"

Chopper got a curious look on his face and said "There sure are a lot of things in the ocean, huh?"

At that moment Usopp laid on the ground by the cannon. He quickly shot up and said "You still have a long way to go if that scared you."

People could hear the nervous tone in his voice at this moment. Usopp shot up and continued "Yosh. I will tell you about the time I fought Giant Sea Kings on the Calm Belt."

Chopper's eyes lit up like a Christmas Tree as Usopp told him of his tales and adventures.

While everyone returned to his duties on the ship, Naruto was currently leaning over the rail of the aft deck of the ship, as he felt the warm wind blow through his hair as he gazed out at the blue ocean. Suddenly another image flashed through his mind with the man with the white hair and marks on his cheeks. He seemed to doing the same thing as Naruto, but had a smile on his face. Naruto reached up and held his hand over his face. Vivi saw this and went over to Naruto. Naruto sighed to himself and said "Who are you old man?"

"Naruto? What are you talking about?" asked Vivi in concerned voice.

Naruto quickly turned around and said "Nothing Hime…lets go back to the others. I don't want to explain to Ero-Cook why we were alone…and stuff."

Vivi at that moment stopped Naruto by grabbing his arm and asked "Naruto-san…why did join the crew and agree to help me? You can still leave…Barque Works don't know you yet. You don't have to risk your life for this."

Naruto continued to look away from Vivi and said "I have my reasons for joining this crew. For the first time in two years of my life…I remember something. You see Hime…I have no memories of my past beyond two years ago. I woke up in a bed somewhere with no memory of my past life. So I ate Hyūhyū Hyūhyū no Mi so I could travel and pray to find a clue. Yesterday…seeing Luffy so determined made me remember someone. Sure it was only an image of him…but it was something. I joined this crew to protect that memory and be selfish enough to get another memory of my past. Kind of selfish huh…anyway I think I hear that chef coming…better leave before he says something stupid. Later" said Naruto as he got his arm free from Vivi grasp and flew up into the air towards the crow's nest.

At the moment Vivi was shocked that she learned something about Naruto. She was ready to cry for the man, but bit her bottom lip. Unknown to them Zoro heard the whole thing and left with the knowledge of what he just learned about the mysterious blonde crew member. Vivi appeared to have the same idea as well and went to find the other female of the crew. Vivi found Nami on the front of the ship as she looked in the Eternal post on her wrist. "Well since the wind and water have stabilized is proof we are close." Said Nami as Vivi came up behind her. Vivi stood next to Nami as their hair was blowing in the wind.

Vivi looked at Nami and said "The fact that a Sea Cat appeared is proof. We have entered Arabasta's climate zone. We should only be a less then a day away from the coast." Nami looked at Vivi and noticed the look in her eyes. "Vivi something wrong?" asked Nami in a concerned voice. Vivi quickly changed her face and said "It's about Naruto…"

Before Vivi could continue, Naruto voice filled the air and shouted, "EVERYONE LOOK BEHIND US!"

Everyone quickly made their way to the back of the ship to find Zoro standing there. Zoro looked behind the ship and said,

"I'll bet those things behind us…are even more proof that we're close to Arabasta." He seemed to have some excitement in his voice as he pointed out the Baroque Work ships behind them.

Vivi started to sound serious and said "The employees are gathering. Those are probably the Billions. The subordinates of the Officer Agents."

Luffy looked at all the ship and said

"Oh so many ships!"

Usopp was preparing the cannon on the ship.

"We have to attack first! Lets open fire while we still have the chance!" said Usopp even thought they were well out firing range of the cannon. "LET'S FINISH'EM OFF QUICK!" Usopp exclaimed.

Luffy was trying to reason with Usopp that it would be easier the other way. Soon Sanji came over and lit one of his cigarettes.

"They are small fry. If we lose sight of our true objective, that's it. There's only eight of us here." said Sanji as he looked at the group.

"Learn to count you Ero-Cook…Nine." Said Naruto as he came back from the crow's nest and landed next to the group. Sanji ignored the comment made at him and continued to act smooth about it. "Nine of us to count on Vivi-chan."

The crew left the stern of the ship and Zoro said, "Everyone, I have a plan in case we run into Mister 2 again."

Everyone stopped in their tracks and looked at him with shocked expression.

Usopp spoke out loud, "Zoro…you have…an idea?"

Zoro glared at Usopp and shouted "OF COURSE I DO TEME!"

After he explained the plan to everyone, they were all on the deck tying a white cloth over their forearm. Zoro was even using his teeth to make sure it is nice and tight.

"Alright, make sure you tie it tight. There's too much we don't know about our enemies."

Vivi was tying on Nami's at the time and said "I see."

Nami cut in and said "If we use these to confirm our identities, we won't have to doubt our nakama."

Sanji was doing the same as Zoro as he tightened his on cloth and said "Did he really look like you that much? When he did the 'Mane Mane Fruit' transforming thing?"

Next to Sanji, Carue was all tangled by his cloth. Which somehow appeared to be wrapped around his body.

Usopp interjected and said "The problem was that he didn't just look like us…He was us! Too bad, you really shoulda seen it. We were even dancing with the guy. The only one he couldn't copy was Naruto. Actually Naruto…how did he not copy you? You said something about the Akuma no Mi you ate."

Naruto was currently floating the air, sitting Indian style upside down as he was tying his cloth around his arm. "Well Usopp, for some reason, unlike other Logia fruit users, I can't turn into my element. So for some reason I guess… I can cancel the effects of other fruit types."

Sanji took a drag on his cigrette and said "I'm not interested in male 'ballerinas'.

Naruto floated over to Sanji and added, "Because you are perv…"

Sanji glared at Naruto and cut him off, "I AM NOT A PERV! I AM A REFINED GENTLEMEN!"

Naruto glared back him and said "PERV!"

This started an argument with the two of them about it. In the end Usopp broke them up. Zoro from his spot, ignoring the two morons on the other side of the ship said "Since we know that kind of guy is among the enemy, we can't go around acting carelessly on our own."

Chopper walked over to Usopp and asked him a question. "Hey, what should I do?"

Usopp looked at Chopper and said "Right. Do what you can. There's no need to do more than that! It's okay to run away from enemies you can't beat. It's part of my many strategies to fight." He spoke to Chopper in a confident voice.

Sanji, who had stopped fighting with Naruto, said, "Are you just telling that to yourself?"

Naruto came up behind Chopper. Chopper said "Do what I can…Got it!"

Naruto placed his hand on Chopper's head and said "Don't worry Chopper. If you do your best you'll be fine."

Chopper instantly freaked out and ran over to the main post on the ship. He put his hands on the pole and acted like he was hiding from him. Naruto gave him a confused look and let it go. Suddenly Luffy's voice filled the air, and said "I can see the island."

Vivi interjected with instructions, "We're going to stop at a port called Nanohana. We have to hide the ship."

Luffy smiled as he looked at his crew and spoke in proud voice, "Yosh! Whatever happens from now on, this left arm is the mark of a nakama."

Everyone held their arm with the white cloth on it, in a circle.

"Now, lets get on dry land! TO EAT! Oh, and Arabasta…" finished Luffy as everyone just looked at Luffy with sweat drops forming on their heads.

"Sort out your priorities." Said everyone as they looked at Luffy.

As everyone was going about their business before their arrival, Vivi was off to the side and gently holding her arm near the cloth wrapped around it. She smiled and giggled as she appeared to be very happy at the moment.

A few hours later, they were now could see the shore of Alabasta. Vivi was currently standing on the bow overlooking the view ahead. Beside her was her faithful duck Carue. Her hair was blowing in the wind as she gazed onto her homeland. As she stood there she was thinking of all the things that have happened since she left her homeland. Vivi was deep in thought when Nami came up behind her.

"We're almost there. Don't go getting all excited. Though I guess you can't help it. But will you have enough forces to stop the rebellion?" asked Nami as she stood behind Vivi. Vivi turned to Nami and smiled at her. However she returned her gaze onto Arabasta, and spoke "We have what we have. But there's no guarantee that will bring about peace."

Naruto stood with Zoro, Sanji and Usopp as they looked at their nakama with the weight of the world on her shoulders. Naruto looked the princess of Arabasta and said "You know, Hime. I think everything will work out in the end." He gave Vivi a goofy smile as he looked at her.

Sanji as this moment kicked him and said "STOP HITTING ON VIVI-CHAN!"

"DAMN ERO COOK!" screamed Naruto as he punched the cook in the face.

Zoro sighed in annoyance at the scene in front of him. "Both of you…Baka…" said Zoro as he looked at the two of them.

Naruto and Sanji turned their attention on the first mate of crew. Now it was the three of them arguing with each other. Usopp, Nami, Vivi, and Carue were looking at the trio and whispered "Idiots…"

As this was all going on both Chopper and Luffy were in the shade on the ship. Luffy currently had his sandle in his mouth. Chopper whispered to himself, "It's hot…" as Luffy continued to chew on his sandal, and murmuring, "I am hungry…"

End of Chapter Two

A/N

Everyone I really appreciate the reviews and the amount of people that like my story so far. I just wanted to let you know a few things before the next chapter. First is that in this story the Elemental Countries never existed. However I will bring in some characters from Naruto from time to time.

Seconds Naruto's fruit will have some special properties, which will be explained more in the next chapter.

Lastly I would like to thank Dynasty Rhapsody, Legend of Kyuubi, Nemo2002, ChaosChronicler.

Thank you for your reviews and pointing my grammar mistakes.

And Lastly to my Beta Reader Destonus!

I am working on the next chapter that will center more around Naruto a bit. I hope you all enjoy this chapter.


	3. Chapter 3: Smoke, Fire, and Wind Oh My!

Chapter 3: Smoke, Fire, and Wind…Oh My!

The Going Merry was parked on the shore of Arabasta, away from the city to avoid detection from the Marines that were probably in the city of Nanohana. The crew was currently getting a talking to from Nami on how to behave, and hide themselves.

"I expect you all to be on your best behavior at all times." said Nami in a stern voice.

Sanji raised his hand over his head, and smiled at her. "Okay Nami-san!"

Zoro stood besides Sanji as he looked at the navigator. Meanwhile Naruto was leaning over the deck as he watched his captain jump off the ship and speed faster down the desert, as a dust cloud formed behind Luffy.

"Wow look at him go!" said Naruto as he continued to watch.

Zoro nodded his head and said "The guy you have to worry about the most already took off."

As the crew watch their captain pull away, they could hear his battle cry in the distance, "FOOD!" Nami seemed to be the only angry one out of the crew. Usopp just watched as he ran as fast as he could, and said "He's completely inhuman."

Nami looked like she was ready to kill Luffy at the moment. Vivi seemed unconcerned at the moment as she looked upon her homeland, and said "What will we do?"

Sanji made his way over to the rail of the ship, and said "Don't worry. Just go to the noisiest place you can find. That's where he'll be." said Sanji as he stood on to the rail and jumped off the ship. He smiled as he fell casually to the ground.

Usopp just continued to look forward and said "He's right, you know."

Nami seemed to get annoyed for a second and said "I wish he'd remember the he's got a bounty on his head. Especially in county this big."

Zoro was already at the ladder climbing down and said "Don't worry. He'll be fine. Let's just go eat." Naruto leapt over the rail and floated to the ground. "You worry too much Nami. From the stories that you guys tell me, Luffy is strong. Thus nothing to worry about except for our empty stomachs!" said Naruto as he landed down on the ground next to Sanji and Zoro.

Chopper just jumped on the rail and leapt off to land on the ground. Nami turned away from the rail and continued to get annoyed and said "Every single one of 'em!"

Suddenly Vivi turned to Nami and said "Carue and I cannot accompany you."

Nami and Usopp turned their attention to Vivi as she said that with confused looks on their faces as they were curious about Vivi statement.

Usopp said "What's wrong? You have an upset stomach?"

Vivi looked at her nakama and said "Too many people here will recognize me."

Everyone on the ground seemed to agree with Vivi on this topic. Since she was the princess of this country, people would spot her in a crowd. Sanji went on to let her know that he was going to pick up some food for her. Naruto just rolled his eyes at the cook at this moment. Suddenly Carue panicked as he gazed to the right of the Going Merry and saw something troubling. When Nami asked about it Carue pointed out Mister 3's ship. Everyone looked over and seemed to recognize the Mister 3 logo.

Naruto looked at everyone and said "Who is mister 3? Is he dangerous or something?" Naruto didn't seem to have a clue.

At that comment Nami leaned over the rail and started to yell at Naruto.

"YOU BAKA! HE IS ONE OF THE GUYS AFTER US! WE BEAT HIM ALREADY, BUT WE CAN'T LEAVE VIVI HERE NOW!" screamed Nami.

Naruto cringed a bit as he stood next to Zoro. "She is scary sometimes." mumbled Naruto as he looked away from Nami.

Zoro just nodded and added, "You have no idea…However we will now be recognized."

Sanji looked at the ship and agreed with Zoro, "This could be trouble."

Suddenly Usopp looked at the group and said "Don't worry. I've got a plan." Usopp spoke in serious voice as he told his plan to the other members of the crew.

Later on, inside the city of Nanohana, Naruto, Chopper and Sanji were walking alongside a giant covering. The city residents noticed that clothed people walking through the street, but didn't say anything. Some wondered why they were walking around under a giant cloth in the middle of the day, others wondered whether it was a brilliant idea or not.

Usopp spoke to his nakama, "They won't be able to tell who we are. We'll be able to move without standing out." Naruto laughed a little at that comment as he walked in front of the group.

Nami interjected to Usopp comments and said "I think we stand out even more…"

After walking for some time, they arrived at a little hideout area on the outskirts of the city. The people underneath the cloth removed it and rejoined Naruto, Sanji, and Chopper.

Usopp screamed with victory as his plan worked out, "Yosh! Everyone the coast is clear!" Little did Usopp realize that the others got out from underneath the cloth before he told them to.

Zoro looked towards Usopp and said "We are already took it off."

However Usopp ignored Zoro and continued "Looks like no one noticed us!"

Then Nami added her two cents to Usopps comments "That would be a miracle."

Naruto looked at Nami and said "Don't worry I had a back up plan. If anyone asked, I would have told them you are practicing to be in a parade. The best excuse ever, if I think so myself." said Naruto proudly as he stood next to Usopp. Naruto and Usopp celebrate a bit about the ultimate sneaking tatic. The rest of the group ignored the two idiots and went about their business.

Sanji looked at Vivi as flicked some ashes from his cigeratte and said "Vivi-chan, you'll be safe from prying eyes here for the time being." However he noticed that Vivi seemed to be in deep thought at the moment, so Sanji leaned forward and asked "Vivi-chan?"

Vivi straightened up quickly and seemed startled for a moment. She looked at Sanji and asked "Yes? Yes, yes what is it?"

Everyone in the group turned and looked at the princess. After Sanji asked what was wrong, she suddenly apologized to them.

"I'm sorry. I was just thinking. At least, while I was looking at the city. Everything still seems to be fine, and I thought I can't truly be at ease. I think it can be saved." spoke Vivi in sad calm voice. She tightened her grip on the cloth they used to hide from the crowd with.

Nami looked at Vivi and said "It seemes like a peaceful city."

Zoro called to Vivi, "Hey Vivi. You said you had forces to suppress the rebellion, right?"

Vivi nodded at Zoro's statement.

Zoro continued "What's the next step? What do we have to do? If we can still save them, we have to take action soon."

Vivi looked at Zoro and seemed to have trouble with the words. "Yes, that's true. But you only promised to take as far as Arabasta and..."

Nami acted at that moment and knocked Vivi light in her forehead. Nami looked at Vivi and said "Enough! I can't believe you're still talking like that. We've sailed together all the way here. You think we're just gonna abandon you now?"

Everyone in the crew started to inject their thoughts about this issue. Even Naruto smiled and said "I might be new here, but even I am going help you Vivi! I will blow everyone away! Just you wait and see!" said Naruto as he smiled at the princess.

Suddenly after everyone spoke, Nami talked again and said "And if this country is crushed, I won't get my fee for escorting you here Understand?"

After Vivi acknowledged this, Nami smiled like nothing happened at that moment.

Naruto cringed a little and asked Zoro, "Is she always thinking of money?"

Zoro's brow tightened and said "You're going to Hell."

Nami ignored their comments and talked to Zoro about owing her. Naruto laughed about it, until Nami turned to him and said "Also Naruto you owe me money for joining the crew."

Naruto jaw dropped at that moment and said, "BUT I GAVE YOU EVERYTHING I HAVE! HOW MUCH DO I OWE FOR JOINING THE CREW!"

Nami smiled at Naruto as she said "You agreed to 200,000 berri!" Naruto was completely shocked by the amount that he supposably owed to the crew. Which meant the money he had already given them was really going to Nami's pocket. "How am I going to get that kind of money?" said Naruto a he panicked.

Vivi watched the crew with amazement, and suddenly smiled. "Thank you." She spoke such a low voice that no one seemed to pick up on it. After everyone calmed back down, Vivi told them about Yuba, and the Rebel's base of operations there. "But to get to Yuba, we have to cross the desert."

Naruto looked at them and said "I'll fly there."

Nami rolled her eyes and asked "How will the rest of get there?"

Naruto seemed to think for a moment said "You can walk…"

Nami hit him over the head and knocked him to the ground. "Baka."

Vivi went as Naruto laid on the ground, "We have to arrange the necessary food and water here, but if Mister 3, is in the city..."

Sanji cut her off and said "Oh if that's all, it'll be fine. He's never seen my face."

Zoro and Nami agreed. Nami went on to add, "Of course Chopper, and the numbskull over there as well."

Naruto dusted himself off and said "This 'numbskull' has a name, and it's Naruto."

Nami ignored Naruto's comment. That's great, There'll be a lot to carry. I'm counting on you two." Chopper got excited and said "Got ya!"

Usopp checked to make sure Chopper would be okay, and Naruto was surprised when Chopper transformed into a reindeer. "THAT IS SO COOL! YOUR'RE A REINDEER!" Everyone sweatdropped as it appeared that Naruto never noticed that Chopper was a reindeer.

Naruto went over to Chopper and said "Don't worry little guy, we can all carry the supplies."

Chopper quickly cringed at the closiness of Naruto and tried to hide behind Carue. Naruto was a little surprised by Chopper's movement and stood there confused.

Vivi told them to obtain food, water and clothing so they could blend into the crowd of the city. After which everyone started to add in their own ideas about what they needed for the journey. Sanji only seemed to listen to the women's suggestions, and ignored the others.

Naruto, Sanji and Chopper were making their way through the market, where they would stop at stands, and Sanji would inspect the food. Naruto and Chopper stood to the side as they gazed at the food. They were still starving at this very moment.

"Sanji…Can you buy us some food? Otherwise we won't be able to carry anything." said Naruto as he stood there.

Sanji looked at the two of them and bought three steak kebabs for them. They continued to look for supplies as they walked down the street. They even found a venison stand which Chopper didn't agree with at all. Naruto laughed a little at the reaction of Chopper.

"He is just kidding Chopper." said Naruto as he finished laughing. Chopper got a sweat drop from the teasing ways of his crew members.

Suddenly a new scent in the air caught Chopper by surprise. Chopper turned his head towards the scent.

Sanji noticed this reaction and asked "What's wrong, Chopper?"

Chopper calmly answered his nakama, "There's another strange scent mixed in with the food."

Sanji was curious and to sniff of the air, "Ah, this is the aroma of perfume."

Naruto joined the conversation and added, "It's a scent lovely young woman wear to smell better for their male counterparts."

Sanji saw the store that it was coming from, "Look, it's coming from that shop."

As Sanji said that, a few lovely ladies came out the store. Chopper didn't seem to be faring so well, and said "I don't like this scent much."

Naruto just shook his head as he saw Sanji suddenly move up as the ladies left the store. "Too late Chopper."

Chopper was confused until he saw Sanji talking to the lovely ladies. "OI!" said Chopper as he got annoyed look on his face.

Sanji continued to talk to the ladies as Chopper came up behind him and pulled his pants down. Naruto shook his head at Sanji and was about to say something. That was before the scent of the greatest smelling food in the world flooded Naruto's nose. It was a scent that Naruto knew well, and he pretty much went on autopilot. He whispered the words to himself and said "Ramen…" Before Chopper and Sanji could stop him, Naruto quickly made his way towards the alluring scent of ramen in the air.

At this moment Sanji and Chopper noticed that Naruto disappeared. They were confused for a moment.

"Where did Naruto go?" asked Chopper as he looked around.

Sanji lit a cigerette and said "Hmm…that is a good question. Chopper you go rest and I will get the rest of the supplies. I shouldn't be long. Later!" said Sanji as he slowly turned away from Chopper and ran down the street, screaming "MISS !"

Chopper stood there for a moment and asked himself, "Will he be okay? Actually, where did Naruto go?" Chopper was left standing there by himself, in the busy market.

Naruto at the moment was moving his way through the crowd with a purpose. He was in search of the ramen he smelled only just a moment ago. He was determined to eat some ramen at this very moment.

Suddenly a man appeared out of the crowd and said "BEST RAMEN IN ALL ALABASTA!"

Naruto's eyes gleamed all of sudden and ran towards the man. He started to act like a child as he asked the man, "RAMEN! WHERE IS THE RAMEN? WHERE?"

The man smiled gestured behind him to the expensive resturant behind him.

"Oh my friend, I am glad you know good ramen when you hear it. I am the owner of this resturant and I make the best ramen in town." said the man in the expensive clothing.

Naruto who was a ramen master, suddenly got disappointed and walked away. "No you're not…" said Naruto in a sad voice as he walked away. The man was shocked when Naruto said that and walked away.

After two steps, Naruto straightened up and turned to an old stand in front of the resturant. His eyes gleamed with delight, as he smelled the rich aroma in the air. Naruto zoomed through the crowd, leaving a small dust storm behind him.

Naruto stood in front of the beat-up old stand. The stand was run by an older man that appeared to be making some ramen at the moment when Naruto arrived. The old man behind the counter appeared to be in his late fifties. The expensive man came over and was shocked to see Naruto sit down.

"You can't be serious sir!" said the man that owned the resturant.

Naruto ignored the man behind him and turned his attention to the stand owner and said "OLD MAN! I NEED 50 BOWLS OF MISO RAMEN!" said Naruto in a upbeat child like voice.

The old man turned to face Naruto and said "Are you sure sir? That is a lot of ramen."

Before Naruto could say anything, the man in expensive clothing spoke, "Oh don't mind him, Icihi. He's just playing a joke with you right now. I mean who would come to this stand to buy food. I mean the place is barely standing and your old feeble body in growing tired. Also your noodles smell terrible, and you do everything wrong. Hell this place would be out of business if wasn't for your stubborness to continue to come back here and work everyday. Why don't you…AH!"

The man was cut off as Naruto stood up and summoned his wind power to his fist. He then threw a back fist at the man and sent him flying right through his very restaurant behind him.

"Baka restaurant owner…" Naruto said in an annoyed tone. "Old man, don't listen to that fool, I know my ramen and I can tell you make awesome ramen. So I need fifty bowls of ramen please." said Naruto as he looked at the older man with a smile on his face.

The old man was shocked that someone stood up for him against that bully of a resturant owner. "Alright sir!" said the old man as he quickly went to work to create his ramen dish for Naruto.

As Naruto was waiting, someone joined him. Naruto looked out the corner of his eye at the person sitting next to him. It appeared to be a woman with shoulder length black hair, and a nice tan. She was wearing an expensive dark purple top and mini skirt, and cowboy hat. Naruto had to admit she had a nice figure as well. The woman turned her attention to him and said "Well Hello, may I please join you?"

Naruto just looked at the woman and said "Sure, if you want." Naruto returned his gaze towards the old man, as he waited for his order.

Suddenly the woman said "Please sir, if you can get me a cup of green tea, and some dumplings."

The old man said "Of course young lady."

The two sat in silence as they waited for their orders to come up. After a minute the woman spoke to Naruto, "So I guess you are new in town?"

Naruto continued to look forward and said "Just got here this early afternoon with my Nakama. They went off to get some supplies for our journey across the desert."

The woman turned in her seat to face Naruto and said "Oh you mean you came in the pirate crew, with the straw hat boy? This is quite interesting indeed." as suddenly the old man placed both of their orders in front of them.

The woman started to eat her dumplings as Naruto devoured his ramen. Once Naruto was done with his ramen three seconds later, another bowl was placed down in front of him. The woman watched the sight and giggled about the way Naruto was eating his ramen.

"My, my such as hungry eater…is there no way for me to convince you to leave that crew? My boss needs men like you in his ranks." said the woman as he sipped her tea.

Naruto stopped eating his ramen and placed down the bowl on the counter.

"Oh your boss wouldn't happen to be a man called Mister 0 would he?" asked Naruto as he continued to look forward.

The woman finished her tea and said "And if he is?"

Naruto turned his head towards the lady and said "Then soon his time will come…" said Naruto in cold tone of voice as he looked at the lady.

She smiled sweetly at him and said "Oh really…I will let him know you said that. But can I get your name, so he may know who said that to him."

Naruto turned back to his ramen, and said "Uzumaki Naruto…" Naruto went back to eating his ramen at that moment, while the woman stood up and placed money on the counter to pay her bill.

"Well then Uzumaki Naruto…my name is Nico Robin. I look forward to watching you try to accomplish that. It will be quite a sight to behold. " said Robin as she turned and started to walk away from the ramen stand and into the crowd.

Naruto quickly finished his third bowl of ramen and said "YOUR RAMEN IS THE BEST OLD MAN!" The old man smiled and served Naruto another bowl of ramen.

After finishing off all fifty bowls of ramen, Naruto paid his bill with the last shiny stone in his pouch. The old man told Naruto that he didn't need to pay with that. But Naruto insisted on paying for the bowls of ramen with the stone. So in the end Naruto left the stone on the counter and walked away from the stand.

After walking for ten minutes, Naruto remembered that he didn't know this city at all. Also the fact he lost sight of his nakama meant one thing. "I am lost…" said Naruto to himself as he figured out his situation. He lowered his head in defeat as he stood there in the middle of the street. Naruto started to walk around the street aimlessly trying to find something that looked familiar or his nakama in general. After a period of time he gave up and ended up looking for supplies for their journey across the desert. He got himself a dark blue, sleeveless coat, and a giant scroll and map. The scroll hung by ropes that went around both of his arms and the map hung on his lower back. After finishing his shopping, he left the store and noticed a giant crowd of Marines.

"AFTER HIM! STRAW HAT! CAPTURE HIM!" screamed a giant group of Marines as they ran through the street. Naruto figured that Luffy came into the city and was discovered. Which meant now the Marines were now after him. Naruto didn't see Luffy, but figured it was time to find his nakama. He summoned his power and floated for a second before shooting up through the air. People on the street were shocked at the site of Naruto's powers, but Naruto didn't notice their gazes. After a few seconds stopped his upward ascent and started to look around. In the northern part of town, there appeared be some form of commotion going on. Naruto used wind to propel himself towards that part of town. After a minute Naruto found his nakama, but they were being chased by what appeared to be a man that could use smoke. Naruto made his way towards the group, but was surprised by the sudden stream of fire shot at the smoke. Naruto made his descent and landed between the two men that seemed to be Logia types of fire and smoke.

Both men were surprised that someone was stepping in between them.

Naruto dusted himself for a second and said "Smoky-chan…please don't attack my friends again. I will have to stop you if you do."

Captain Smoker looked at the young man and sighed, "Another gets in my way to capture THE Monkey D. Luffy…" Smoker's arms started to become smoke itself.

Meanwhile, Ace was about to summon his power to challenge Smoker, but was surprised that he could see wind coming off of the blonde-haired guy in front of him.

"Mister Pirate, please go with my nakama…I will be along shortly." Ace was kind of surprised by this, but then Smoker shouted out his attack, "White Blow Out!", and charged forward.

Naruto suddenly said "Bakutobitatsu", and zoomed towards Smoker.

Smoker was taken by surprise when Naruto tackled him and zoomed through another building. Ace, shocked by these events, took this moment to escape from the Marines. He needed to find out where Luffy was going.

Out the rubble of the building walked Naruto with his clothes a little beaten up. He dusted himself off and said "That should be enough for my nakama to get away." He summoned his power and took off into the sky above.

Smoker walked out after Naruto took off and was a little beaten up but okay. He was shocked by the fact he couldn't avoid the boy's attack at all. "Bastard got away…." said Smoker as he saw some Marines and his protege Tashigi heading towards him.

"Smoker-taicho are you all right? What just happened?" asked Tashigi. Unfortunately, she didn't have her glasses on and directed the question to a nearby Marine instead.

"Ensign, I'm over here..." Captain Smoker replied in an annoyed voice. Tashigi lowered her glasses and followed the sound of his voice to the REAL Smoker and replied apologetically, "Oh! Sorry sir!"

Smoker lit up two of his cigars and said "I don't know…but he said that he was protecting his nakama. Tell the Marines to locate the Straw Hat pirates. We find them, and we'll most certainly find him as well."

Tashigi saluted Smoker and quickly started ordering the Marines to get to work. Meanwhile, Smoker took a seat on some nearby rubble, and tried to figure out why the guy that was actually able to hit him. It surprised him the most at this moment. Normally Logia types like himself were invulnerable to anything short of Haki or Seastone, yet this boy didn't seem to have either and still hit him.

"Who are you. blonde wind boy?" thought Smoker to himself as he sat there.

A/N

I want to thank everyone for the reviews so far. I am amazed that so many people like my story and I would like to thank you all for that. I will now give you some details about Naruto's devil fruit.

It is a logia type devil fruit. It is called the Hyūhyū Hyūhyū no Mi. However due to something that was done to the devil fruit (before Naruto ate it), it allows Naruto to note be affected by certain devil fruit powers, and to cancel out the invulnerablity of all other Logia types. This was done, so Naruto will still be able to take hits like anyone else. Pretty much making him mortal in my point of view.

Yes this fruit allows Naruto create wind from his body, however Naruto will never be able to become wind. Mostly due to the events that affected the future before Naruto got it. Also don't worry this will be all be explained much later on.

Sadly Naruto will no be using Chakra in this story becaue Chakra doesn't exist in Once Piece. So no Sage mode. Although i might be using jutsu's from the series that involve wind.

As for pairings, I haven't quite figured that out yet. However I will eventually bring in some characters from Naruto to One Piece.

Lastly I will be editting chapter 1 and putting that up soon. I been pretty busy with work and stuff, so i should have that up by tomorrow, so everything will run smoothly.

Thank you again for all reading this fic! I hope you continue to enjoy it! Please feel free to review or even send me a message about anything you about in the story.


End file.
